


Oh my sunlight, sunlight, sunlight

by Sashaya



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Soft Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745740
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Oh my sunlight, sunlight, sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  _Warning:_ Unbeta'ed work.
> 
> If you want to say _hi!_ , pop in at [SharkTofu](https://sharktofu.tumblr.com/). I take prompts now!
> 
> Title comes from Hozier's "Sunlight".

“PETER!”

The wolf in question raised his head in alarm, the book on his lap forgotten and falling to the floor. If he was anywhere else, he would never allow himself to show any weakness.

This wasn’t _any_ _other_ situation, though. He was home, safe and sound, with the only person he trusts completely; the only one he wants to spend every day and every night…

The same person, who was now stomping angrily in his direction, branding a towel like a weapon. The long, long expanse of porcelain skin was covered in drops of water, that couldn’t compete with the galaxies of moles dotting the man.

“Darling…?” Peter lets his eyes roam freely, hands outstretched and reaching for his lover.

“ _Ja ci dam ‘kochanie’!_ ” Stiles yells, slipping into Polish seamlessly. Up close Peter can see the dark circles under his eyes and how exhausted he looks. “ _Przysięgam, któregoś dnia własnoręcznie cię utopię._ ”

“My bloodthirsty bestie,” Peter can’t stop himself from sounding adoring. Against his better judgment, he steps closer to the man and reaches towards him. Seeing as Stiles doesn’t try to chop of his hand immediately, he gently strokes his cheek. “You should rest, beloved.”

Some of the fight evaporates from him and Stiles leans into the touch. He’s almost cat-like, but Peter doesn’t voice his observations. He still has _some_ self-preservation left.

“I was actually gonna,” Stiles slurs a bit, showing how tired he is. It will never stop to amaze Peter how much the boy trusts him. “I was actually gonna take a long, hot shower. But guess what?”

Peter hums in response, suspecting where it’s going.

A very sudden, very bony finger jabs into his side painfully.

“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god,” Stiles whispers, voice low and dark. It shouldn’t go straight to Peter’s dick, but it does. The finger between his ribs grows cold and presses harder against his skin. “You’re on the couch for a month.”

“Of course, darling,” another painful jab. “I’m sorry?”

“Forgiven,” Stiles sags against him, cold cheek against Peter’s soft sweater. He nuzzles in and Peter bites his tongue not to ask if he’s purring. “Carry me?”

“Always,” Peter presses a kiss to his temple and puts his arm under the bony knees. He lifts him up easily, like the boy weights nothing. 

Stiles clings to him like he’s touch-starved, eyes half-open and a small, delicate smile on his face.

“Awesome,” he breathes softly and Peter can’t stop himself from stealing a tender kiss.

It doesn’t take long to reach their bedroom, even if Peter walks a little slower, enjoying the weight and scent of his lover.

“One more question, darling,” Peter leans over Stiles’ almost asleep form and brushes some hair away from his eyes. “What’s with the drowning threat? I’d thought fire is more your style.”

There’s a long silence, the rabbit rhythm of Stiles’ heart calm and slow. He pulls away, sure that his beautiful boy is finally sleeping.

“Fire’s for bad guys,” Stiles mumbles, his words barely coherent. “Water’s kinder… for you…”

“My bloodthirsty beastie,” Peter kisses him again, bursting at the seams with wonder and love.

He lies down next to Stiles and thinks of the ring box hidden between his tie collection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> -> _Ja ci dam ‘kochanie’!_ \- I’ll give you ‘darling’!
> 
> -> _Przysięgam, któregoś dnia własnoręcznie cię utopię._ \- I swear one day I’ll drown you myself.


End file.
